<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Два камешка by BraKet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883315">Два камешка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet'>BraKet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Работники МАКУСА и четверка друзей решают отпраздновать Самайн по всем правилам...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein &amp; Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein &amp; Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Два камешка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>— Этот год нам дался нелегко, а следующий будет еще труднее... — Серафина обвела трех своих коллег усталым взглядом. — И я решила, пусть остальные празднуют Хэллоуин в обычном смысле, им не помешает встряхнуться... Но мы...</p>
  <p>Она вдруг замолчала.</p>
  <p>«Что — мы?» — подумал Абернети. — «Ну, давайте. Договаривайте! Мы не достойны веселья? Так?»</p>
  <p>На самом деле, эта мысль не вызывала у него ни злости, ни даже легкой досады. Напротив. Он никогда не любил проводить тридцать первое октября на работе: все ходят разнаряженные кем попало, то и дело подлетают к тебе с воплем: «Конфеты или гадость!», и попробуй не всучи хотя бы замусоленный леденец! О! Маги умеют навести недолговечные, но обидные чары! То нос удлинят, то ноги склеят, то сделают так, что вместо слов у тебя изо рта будут вылетать разноцветные пузыри... И ладно, если не ругательства! Ведь совещания тридцать первого октября никто не отменял.</p>
  <p>Впрочем, пузыри на совещании — тоже очень лишняя вещь. Даже на таком неофициальном, которое происходит сейчас. </p>
  <p>— Кельтский Новый Год, Самайн, вступление в зиму... — снова начала Серафина. </p>
  <p>Грейвз смотрел отрешенно, Куини настороженно. Каким казался со стороны его взгляд, Абернети не знал, но очень старался сделать его внимательным.</p>
  <p>— Он делит наш обычный год на две части: светлая часть принадлежит расцвету и плодородию, весне, лету и ранней осени... И эта часть — закончилась. Темная часть, часть затишья и покоя, смертного сна и холода — вот-вот начнется, — Серафина вдруг прикрыла глаза и вздохнула. — Тридцать первое октября — момент безвременья, когда свет уже свое отжил, а тьма еще не вступила в свои права... В день Самайна открываются врата между Миром людей и Иным миром... Миром духов...</p>
  <p>Она вновь замолчала. </p>
  <p>«Мы ведь не будем совершать коллективное самоубийство, нет?» — Абернети вовсе не смеялся над ее серьезностью. И скучно ему тоже не было. Куда лучше стоять здесь и слушать туманные рассуждения о древних кельтских праздниках, чем веселиться в коридорах МАКУСА... Но все же он предпочел бы узнать, зачем их троих здесь собрали.</p>
  <p>— В Самайн самое время избавиться от ненужного, всего, что тянет вас на дно, что мешает вам жить, добиваться, действовать, — монотонный голос Серафины внезапно окреп, глаза заблестели. — Сейчас мы пойдем на берег водоема. Пусть каждый найдет там себе камешек. Посмотрит на него внимательно, подумает о том, что ему мешает, и со словом «Отпускаю» бросит камень в воду.</p>
  <p>Уголки ее губ слегка приподнялись, в глазах блеснуло озорство, неожиданно праздничное:</p>
  <p>— Считайте это дешевой, но действенной терапией. Не носиться же нам по коридору, клянча конфеты, в самом-то деле!</p>
  <p>И вот тут Абернети улыбнулся. Совсем как она — тенью улыбки.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> <b>***</b> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>На набережной Гудзона дул сильный промозглый ветер, но зато и людей не наблюдалось. Вероятно, все сейчас праздновали Хэллоуин не так, так эдак: кто выпрашивал конфеты, кто их раздавал, кто пьянствовал, кто подшучивал, зло или по-доброму, над друзьями, соседями, коллегами...</p>
  <p>«Никто уже и не помнит, как на самом деле следует проводить этот праздник», — подумал Абернети. Ему неожиданно понравилась идея Серафины, и он внимательно смотрел под ноги, стараясь найти камешек, который отражал бы то, что мешало ему двигаться по жизни дальше. </p>
  <p>Абернети покосился на Грейвза. Хотя вид у того был привычно-отрешенный, он тоже добросовестно шарил глазами по земле. Значит, Грейвз все слышал и пошел с ними не механически, как, казалось, делал все в последнее время.</p>
  <p>Серафина шагала легко и быстро, словно школьница, сбежавшая с уроков. Будто она не камешек искала, а просто наслаждалась недолгой свободой от обязательств. Наконец с веселым полувскриком-полудевчачьим визгом она нагнулась и что-то подняла с земли.</p>
  <p>— Ну, вы скоро там?! — закричала она Абернети и Грейвзу.  </p>
  <p>И тут Абернети увидел его, свой камешек. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> <b>***</b> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>«Отпускаю», — прошептала Серафина и разжала пальцы. Ее камешек, гладкий, коричневый, почти багровый, с черными и белыми крапинками, мягко вошел в воду, без всплеска, пустив плавные круги.</p>
  <p>Абернети дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать, что именно сейчас пошло на дно. Ну, то есть, понятно что — просто камень. Но чем он стал на этот краткий миг в глазах главы МАКУСА?</p>
  <p>Не то, чтобы Абернети хотел это использовать в будущем... Просто он предпочитал знать, с кем имеет дело. </p>
  <p>«Отпускаю», — прошептал рядом с ним Грейвз. Его избранник оказался шероховато-черным со слюдяными блестками, он ушел под воду с громким, каким-то обиженным всплеском, словно не верил, что его, такой красивый, можно вот так запросто выпустить из рук.</p>
  <p>Услышав бульканье, Серафина резко повернула голову, глядя мимо Абернети. Что ж. Значит, не он один предпочитает знать, что творится в душе коллег. </p>
  <p>Помедлив для приличия, Абернети тоже перевел глаза на лицо Грейвза.</p>
  <p>Грейвз смотрел в воду, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Вот таким он и вернулся из плена — словно все еще пребывал где-то не здесь. На все вопросы о Гриндельвальде отвечал: «Не помню». Но вот он бросил в воду с тихим словом что-то важное для себя... Чем (или кем) был этот необычно яркий и темный осколок дорогой породы для него?</p>
  <p>Абернети перевел взгляд на камень в своей руке. С чем пришла пора проститься ему, он знал прекрасно.</p>
  <p>«Отпускаю», — сказал он тихо и спокойно, без печали, без жалости.</p>
  <p>Маленький, гладкий, чисто-белый камешек ушел в воду без всплеска, без кругов.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> <b>***</b> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>В километре от трех сотрудников МАКУСА на берегу Гудзона сидели четверо. Куини не захотела присоединяться к своим коллегам, она отпросилась у Серафины и рассказала о Самайне Ньюту, Тине и Якобу, и вот они пришли к воде, каждый со своей ношей и желанием от нее избавиться. </p>
  <p>Дул пронизывающий ветер, загибая уголки клетчатого пледа. Они сидели на нем рядком, смотрели на серые свинцовые волны и передавали друг другу фляжку с огневиски, которое должно было их не просто согреть, но и подвигнуть на прощание с чем-то некогда важным, а теперь потерявшим свое значение.   </p>
  <p>«Отпускаю», — прошептал Ньют первым и подался вперед, к воде, разжав пальцы. Его простенький темно-коричневый камешек тихо булькнул, и Куини увидела девочку у дерева, на плечо которой карабкалась лечурка, потом девушку, оборачивающуюся в коридорах древней школы, молодую женщину, которая смотрела с газетной страницы печально и как-то обреченно. Куини хотелось порадоваться за Тину... Но тут Тина рядом с ней шевельнулась и кинула свой камешек в воду, гладкий, серый, с мраморными белыми прожилками.</p>
  <p>«Отпускаю», — прошептала она, и Куини с изумлением поняла, что эти слова относятся к Ньюту. В первый момент Куини овладел протест, ей захотелось вскочить и что-нибудь сделать, как-то объединить этих двоих, может, насильно или обидными словами... Однако грустная, но и светлая печаль, исходившая от Тины, вдруг словно лишила Куини сил. К тому же...   </p>
  <p>«Отпускаю», — прошептала она сама. И ее собственная любовь темно-розовым гранитом в черную крапинку пошла на дно Гудзона. </p>
  <p>— А мне нечего отпускать, — пробормотал вдруг Якоб, вертя в руке свой камешек.</p>
  <p>«Но как же я?» — хотела спросить Куини.</p>
  <p>— Нечего, — упрямо повторил Якоб, глядя на Тину, потом перевел глаза на Ньюта.</p>
  <p>И сунул камешек в карман.</p>
  <p>Он бы не сумел научиться окклюменции за те сутки, которые они не виделись, это невозможно... Но не может же быть, чтобы все его мысли сейчас были полны лишь рекой, ветром, облаками!..</p>
  <p>И маленьким, гладким, чисто-белым камешком.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>